My Highschool Days with an Uchiha
by sasuXsaku4ever
Summary: Sakura is new at school. there she meets new friends and a guy who could possibly the owner of a mysterious locket she had since she was little. could this guy be Uchiha Sasuke? read to find out! the summary's not that nice but stories great. R&R please!
1. Leaving

Chapter 1: Leaving

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't exactly know if I should be excited or nervous about going to this new school. I surely am going to miss it here at Suna. Especially my friends/'siblings' like Temari-nee-chan, Kankuro and Panda-nii-chan. But then, I hope I can meet some others friends. Who knows? I might meet 'The One'._

_Oh! Gotta go!_

_xxxSakuraxxx_

Sakura closed her diary and locked it. To be safe right? She then forced a smile to hide her misery. She sure is going to miss it here. But she barely had any time to think about it. She had to eat, and get some rest.

Sakura ate silently while the others were talking. They noticed this right away.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Gaara asked. He was like a brother Sakura, though they were barely related. He also had other siblings Temari and Kankuro. She only lived with them because their moms had been very close friends.

"Nothing" she said cheerfully. Sakura placed a smile on her face to assure everyone. "I'm okay, I promise. I'm just tired. That's all."

She then stood up and headed to her room. Temari and Kankuro fell for it but Gaara didn't. So he decided to follow her there.

As usual, Sakura was daydreaming. Sitting on the window porch facing a wonderful view of the town below a hue bundle of stars. Beside her was a blooming cherry blossom tree.

Suddenly….. a knife was thrown right at her heart!

Just kidding!!! ;)

She then heard a knock on the door and Gaara came in. From what she could see, he looked concerned.

" Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just nervous…" Sakura replied quietly. She found it hard to hide this.

Surely, Gaara noticed this and thought of and idea. He grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her to the door.

"Come with me. We're going….."

"Going, where?"

"Someplace quiet and where we can't be disturbed"


	2. hide out

(a/n: sorry this chapter cam late. We were busy with all d projects and stuff. O h well, enjoy!)

While walking, Sakura didn't notice a guy that was very close to her side. Adike from Gaara, of course. She looked up and suddenly a pair of onyx orbs met her emerald green ones.

_There's something mysterious about this guy_ she thought. But then she didn't know that, he also, was thinking the same.

"You okay?" Gaara asked. "You've been spaced for 10 minutes already. Mind telling me what's up?"

"No not really." Sakura didn't want Gaara to know about the strange guy. God knows how overprotective he could be. "Anyway, where did you want to take me?"

"Here."

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. She was facing the glimmering sea reflecting a full moon. Finally she recovered her lost words "Wow, it's beautiful here."

"Yeah, I know. I like it here. Helps me think. Now, do you want to tell me what's been bothering you lately?"

"Fine." Sakura replied as she sat in the sand. Gaara followed. She took a deep breath and said "I'm really going to miss it here at Suna. I don't really want to go there. Only if it weren't for my future's sake……"

"Don't worry. You'll only be there for a couple of months during d weekdays. I promise to call you and keep you updated." Gaara said. He then placed his arm around her. For comfort, you know.

"Arigato, panda-chan

"No problem, now, we better get back now. We have an early start tomorrow."

"We?"

"Never mind. Just remember that me, Temari and Kankuro will always be there for you."

"Thanks…again"

Sakura lay flat on her bed. She couldn't help thinking about the pair of eyes that met hers.

_It was really so familiar………_

_It seems like it belongs to someone who I've met before._

_I hope Gaara didn't notice it._

_What if I meet that person tomorrow_

_Someday?_

_When?_

Many more of those thoughts bothered Sakura until she fell asleep. Even in her sleep she was still bothered.

_Dream_

_Sakura flopped down under a huge tree. She was reading her report when a shadow came._

"_May I help you?" she said to the raven haired guy standing fight in front of her. He was kinda cute. Sakura thought. He just kept staring at her. She looked up and surprisingly saw the same set of onyx eyes she saw on the way to the beach._

"_Hey. I think we've met before. Only, we didn't get to communicate."_

"_where?"_

"_You don't remember?" the guy sat down beside her._

"_Yeah, kinda."_

"_Let's see if this can make you remember…." The guy moved closer to Sakura. After some time, she realized that her face was just an inch farther from his….._


	3. recollection of memories

Chapter 3: Forgotten Memories

Sakura woke up at exactly 3:00 in the morning. She tried to sleep again but no matter what she did, she failed to do so.

'_Oh well, I guess that leaves me more time to recheck my stuff and look through things that make me remember of Suna'._ Sakura thought to herself.

She got up, took a shower and got dressed. She now wore a light pink baby tee, dark blue denim pants and while ballet flats. She checked her reflection on the mirror. '_Perfect'_.

Then, Sakura searched through her room. She looked at her drawer and picked up a heart-shaped pink box labeled _MEMORIES _in it. She that box which revealed pictures in it. There was one when they were in the beach. Sakura was wearing a light purple bikini top and mini shorts. She was also sticking her tongue out and winking. On her right was Temari. She was wearing an over-sized t- shirt and shorts. Her clothes were wet so you can easily see her dark blue one-piece bating suit. She was grinning widely on that picture. On Sakura's left was Kankuro. He wore… normal beach clothes. You know, the one guys usually wear on the beach. Only, his eyes weren't facing towards the camera. It was set on a side which a girl could be seen. Sakura chuckled. The next picture showed Gaara lying down. He was smiling a bit with a mixture of frown in it. He was wearing the same thing a what Kankuro wore. The 3rd picture was inside their house. All of them, meaning Sakura, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro, were wearing red. They were around a huge Christmas tree with loads of presents at the back. There came more pictures of bonding memories of Sakura and what she called 'siblings'.

Sakura continued to look for stuff. She found usual things given to her by her friends at Suna before they left and a golden heart-shaped locket which had the picture of Sakura, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro together. Other than that, she saw another weird but familiar object. It was a round silver locket. _'Don't remember having this around'_ Sakura thought. She decided to take a closer look on it. It had a name crested on it:_Sasuke U_

'_Who is this Sasuke? What does the U stand for? Have I met this person? Are we childhood friends?' _These questions bothered Sakura. She opened the locket and saw a picture of a small boy around the age of 5-7 years old. He had raven, chicken-butt hair and a pair of deep onyx eyes. _'Those eyes…they look so familiar'. _Behind the boy was a back round filled with tomatoes. _'Hold it back there! This guy and his family must be addicted to tomatoes! Weird!'_ Sakura thought smiling.

Sakura kept searching for any backup information. She saw nothing else. Only objects given to her by her friends.

Because Sakura was still tired and she was done packing her things. She decided to put on finishing touches. She put the golden locket and the silver locker on her neck _'Who knows? I know the gold locket is good luck. I'm not sure if the silver one is. Perhaps if I can combine them, then it would make excellent luck…'_ Sakura thought. Since the silver necklace was long, she could easily hide it under her top so it only looked like she was only wearing one necklace. Only the gold one which her 'siblings' gave her as a remembrance.

After she was done, she lay down on her bed and began to daydream. In her daydream, this was what happened:

_Sakura walked confidently in her school. Nothing bothered her that much. She had friends around her_(a/n: she really did not know how to describe her friends since it was only in a daydream. But they were girls.)_. They had just finished their last class for the day. She decided to leave her friends for a second to do some studying. They agreed. She went to the school grounds and looked for a comfortable place to study. She found one. It was under a huge tree. From what Sakura could see, it was very fresh there. So, she took no second thought and sat under the tree. _

_Sakura was thru studying and was now reading her favorite manga. She was so absorbed with the story that she didn't notice somebody sit beside her. She only sensed it when she felt that somebody's body touch hers. Sakura looked around to see that he was bending over to see what she was reading. Sakura got startled to see his face so she let out a small scream._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get your attention that way." The guy said smiling._

"_No, it's okay. I didn't get hurt." Sakura reassuringly said._

"_I'm Sasuke, by the way…"_

"_Hi. I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura."_

"_That's a nice name. I just noticed that you have two necklaces in your neck but only one is hanging. May I ask, why is that?"_

"_Oh, well, the gold one was given to me by my siblings. The silver one, well, I don't really know who owns this one. I just found it in my room. Why'd you ask?"_

" _It's just that you look so familiar to me. It's like I've seen you before. From what I could feel, it's like we've been friends. Would it be okay if I take a closer look on that silver locket?"_

_Sakura nodded. She took the locket off and handed it to him. She watched him as he placed it near his face. He smiled widely_

"_Do you know who Sasuke U. is?" he asked. Sakura shook her head. "I'm Sasuke U." he explained. Sakura laughed and soon the guy joined her. The reason for their laughter was undefined. They just did. Then, he placed his face close to her as if they were going to kiss. Soon, the gap of their faces was only and inch away. Then, it felt as if their lips were going to touch. The two lips were very close already. Sakura had it coming then,…_

"Sakura, hello! I've been calling your name five times already." Temari told her. "What're you thinking?" she asked.

"Nothing. Is it time to eat?" Temari nodded. " Okay."

Sakura got up and wore her shoes and went down. The breakfast was pretty quiet since it was only Temari and Sakura eating. Kankuro was still sleeping because Temari gave up waking him up and decided to give up and Gaara had just finished and now went out to do his morning jogging. But he promised to return early to accompany Sakura to her school.


End file.
